


Out of the Fog

by kmd0107



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Lilly Lives, Righting the wrongs in the universe one fanfiction at a time, and also dispensing fashion advice, canon themes present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmd0107/pseuds/kmd0107
Summary: Lilly survived the attack...but her world, well, it's not quite like she left it.





	Out of the Fog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bondopoulos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bondopoulos/gifts), [MrsKissyT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKissyT/gifts).

Heavy, everything is weighted like anchors hanging off my hands, feet and eyelids. Nothing is right, I’m floating, floating but dizzy. Distant voices and beeps and nothing. 

The world swims up again, voices, not so distant, harsh. 

“I will not allow it. Keep them away from her.”

“Mother, Ver-“

“Don’t say her name in my presence. Tell security the Marses are not welcome.” 

“Ron-i-ca.” I push the words out, painful, and rough. Rustling and heavy breathing.

“Lilly, open your eyes!” Duncan sounds desperate, like when mom gave away our dog. 

I push at the weights and one eye cracks open. 

“Little brother.” My voice feels thick and sounds unfamiliar, as his puffy bloodshot eyes come into a blurry focus. 

His hand grasps mine and I can feel my body again now that there’s a focus.  
I try to sit up but my head is like a million pounds and my body limp as a noodle. 

“Don’t sit up. Why haven’t you paged the doctors?” Duncan growls. 

“Ronica?” I ask again, my voice feeling a little more stable.

“She’s here. She’s barely left since…last week—” his voice lowers, “Cruella won’t let them up. She and I, we don’t, I still can’t, but Lils she needs to see you. I’ll stay if that’s what you want.”

I try to convey my confusion, why wouldn’t the golden couple want to see each other? It’s something for later. Another face swims up in memory; it makes me both angry and sad.

“Logan?” I swallow, my mouth feels like it’s filled with cotton.

“He’s here too, down with Veronica. You can’t have that many visitors, or so I’m told. I’m surprised mom is letting me be here with you with how they’re acting.”

“What happened? I don’t—” I reach for my head but pressure on my hand and arm stop me. Duncan takes my hand that he’s holding and slowly raises it to my head.

A rough raised area along my hair line feels numb and foreign and healed…

“You hit your head,” Duncan says, his voice gentle.

“Car?” I ask, thinking it likely.

He shakes his head. “No, by the pool. We don’t know what happened. Do you remember?”

My brain stutters, like that weird DJ at Fleet Week who kept making the record scratch, but not with any purpose. It’s like I can’t engage the memory, not just that nothing is there, but that what is won’t open.

“Duncan!” Celeste’s yell carries from the hall. “Let her rest. The doctor is here.”

She sounds exasperated like I’m the one causing all the inconvenience by having been hurt. But things don’t track, I look at Duncan and he looks different. My head, feels strange, but not right, the scar that’s healed.

“Ignore her. She’s just being...her,” Duncan says, squeezing my hand.

“Donut, what day is it?”

His face scrunches and looks pained. “Wednesday,” he says, not making eye contact.

I swallow, I want to speak more, but my mouth is so dry. I scratch out my last question, “Dad?” 

“The office”

I frown.

“Later, Lilly. I promise I’ll explain later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hugh thanks to Irma66 for the beta and title! This is a little late, but Bondopoulos and MrsKissyT, Birthdays should be celebrated all month long anyway! XOXO 
> 
> More to come...


End file.
